The Joy in a Bad Day is Always Alcohol
by SterlingSilverRose23
Summary: USUK- Arthur had the worst day he could imagine, unfortunatly for him, he and Alfred both have their eyes on the last bottle of rum. Rated T though please say if you think it should be M. Oneshot.


**Words: 1057**

 **Warnings: Just Arthur's Foul Mouth.**

 **Oneshot: The Joy In A Bad Day Is Always Alcohol**

"Just tell me what you can see"

"Um... there's beer, rum, wine..."

"Yes, get all of those! and don't forget the 25 year"

"Really Gil? Do we need all of these for a party? it seems like a lot and we're not kids anymore"

"Of course, we need them all, now hurry up and get back so we can set up"

"I'm pretty sure you can set up without m-" *beep* *beep* *beep*

The bastard Hung up.

Alfred picked up 2 bottles of wine, as much beer as he could carry, and the only 25 year English Harbor rum he could find. '25 years, it must be good right?' He figured and turned to head to pay for it all- On Gilbert's credit card of course.

Arthur slammed the door to his office and stormed through the stalls of people. None of them dared to make a sound, worried that their boss might do something rash- like fire them- in his moment of anger.

Arthur left the building, the first place on his mind being Joeys, the only place in town that sold his favourite drink when he was pissed off. Rum.

Of course, though, when he got there, some kid seemed to have taken the last bottle and it took every inch of self-control not to go up and confront him. For 10 seconds at least.

Felix destroyed the Toni file, Vash destroyed the kettle so no one could have coffee (or in Arthurs case, the tea he so craved), His boss had lowered his pay due to cut backs, he'd gotten stood up last and wound up waiting in a restaurant for 2 hours and now some kid was stealing the only thing that seemed to fix it all.

No.

Friken.

Way.

He stormed over to the other man, not caring if said man was taller and much better build and, as Arthur discovered when the man turned to him, very handsome. The fault only showed in his stance slightly and he continued to the other man.

"look," he said, softly, though his words held a harshness, "that's the last bottle of 25 year English Harbor rum and I'm not saying we're going to fight but if you don't give me that right now, we're going to fight."

Alfred wasn't sure who the man who had stormed up to him was, but he couldn't help noting that he was exceptionally cute when he was angry. As much as he thought this, Alfred couldn't just hand over the bottle, god knows how gilbert would react, plus he figured he'd be able to take the little guy in a fight.

"Sorry dude, my friend really wants this drink..."

He saw frustration cover the smaller blonds face and felt slightly bad.

"Listen kid" Arthur continued, "I have had the shittiest day of my life, and I am not leaving here without that bottle" The want to just give up was clearly present in his voice.

"Sorry but I need it for a par-" Alfred was cut off when he felt a kick to his shin and he dropped every bottle he was holding. 3 of them shattered while luckily the others survived, the Rum, however, Arthur caught and headed very quickly to the counter, though Alfred caught his leg quickly and the man tripped.

Arthur cursed loudly as he fell, saving the bottle from barely touching the ground. "Are you fucking insane? I'm holding glass!"

"So was I!" Alfred retorted.

Arthur didn't say anything.

Both of the stood up, Alfred putting a hand on Arthurs' shoulder to stop him from running off again. He put a hand on the bottle of rum which Arthur was currently clutching like a child with candy.

"You really want that drink, don't ya?" Alfred asked.

"Whats it to you?" Arthur spat back.

"Come on, you day can't have been that bad" Neither of them moved their grip on the bottle.

"Can't have been that bad?" Arthur said, almost shocked, "I have the most incompetent workforce that there is, ever! My boss keeps lowering my wage every week like I don't need to pay for rent or anything, I haven't been able to drink tea in 6 days because some fucker broke the kettle and my shitty roommate won't let me in the kitchen, said roommate just messes up my apartment spends all night high and having the loudest sex in the world, just taunting me knowing that I'm going to alone forever-" Arthur was crying as he ranted by now and Alfred let go of the bottle.

"Okay, okay dude. take the bottle" He didn't want to just leave the blond, he might have been insane about the rum but the little guy was quite cute. Alfred patted his back and pulled him in for a hug which Arthur, to both of their surprises, didn't deny. "Look, I know you've had a crappy few days, just, don't get upset over alcohol" He was surprised he was saying all of this. "and you're not going to die alone, I'm sure there are lots of people who would love to date you." He took out a pen from his pocket, "See, I'm giving you my number right now?"

"w-what?" Arthur stood back and surely enough the man was writing his number on Alfred's arm.

"You don't have to call me, but it'd be great if you did."

Alfred paid for the alcohol he was buying, and the few broken bottles, while Arthur gawped at his arm, and the numbers which now decorated it. Just as Alfred was leaving he turned around and said "I'm Alfred by the way."

"Arthur."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur"

Arthur was in such a good mood that night, he didn't open the bottle of Rum and kept it for another day.

"Hey, do you remember the day we met?" Alfred said as he made breakfast.

Arthur looked over to the liquor cabinet, where sat an unopened 25-year bottle of English Harbor Rum though now, it was almost 50 years.

"Of course, I do, you were insane and tried to steal my rum. you got so mad you broke three bottles of beer and attacked me with a pen." Arthur said flatly.

Alfred laughed.

"That's not how I remember it."

 **An Unlikely scenario but we can hope, right?**

 **This was badly rushed because I wanted something out for Wednesday, so please forgive any errors and crappy writing. Also, the title for this is absolutely shit! I spent like an hour coming up with this but I'm so tired and just needed something done for today.**

 **Check out my other, less crappy, work maybe? (I'm kidding, It's all crap, but my punctuation is on point)**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
